


Mr. Hyde's Revenge

by Mutant_Toad



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more graphic scene from the second volume of the graphic novels. While the scene was nice in the book I thought it needed some extending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hyde's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers are unmarked and some of the beginning and ending dialog is taken right from the book (I'm sure you can tell when the author's dialogue stops and mine begins).

With a whistle on his lips and a seeming danceable look to his steps the great beast made his way up the stairs of the museum. Despite his happy appearances anyone that knew him would know he was on a mission. This man was never this happy for no reason or even for truly good reasons. Things that delighted him scared a normal man witless.

The man was Edward Hyde and his hulking body caused even the sturdy stairs of the museum to creak a bit under his heavy footfalls. It was strange for him to be in this place as they League had abandoned it due to the situation with Hawley Griffin taking up sides with the aliens. The coward could be anywhere in the building and the others didn't want to take the chance of him over hearing or seeing anything more than he already had. It was bad enough what the man had done already.

So, while it was curious to Nemo why Edward had chosen to not only go back to that place, but also demand dinner there...the sea pirate knew better than to ask too many questions of the ape. Instead Nemo just warned him that Griffin could still be there and agree to having dinner there later in the night. All the beast would offer in his defense on wanting to go to the museum again was that he was obsessed with the past and had difficulties letting things go. Neither Nemo nor Samson had the wish to know any more details.

Hyde poked his head into every door that he passed, but finally came to the library. A small gaze into the room brought a smile to his face and he proceeded to lock himself in the comfortable room. With the door key stuffed in his pocket he looked around once more, "There now. All cozy," he smiled again before heading to a large chair.

Once settled he continued humming as he pulled the newspaper off the stand and began to read it, "Ahhh. Lovely," the beast seemed rather relaxed till he let out a great yawn, "Hurrrh hur hur hur!" the paper dropped from his hands and into his lap, "You know, this is really quite funny. You're thinking 'If I don't make any noise, he won't know I'm here'," he waved a hand in front of his face as he began to laugh "Now you're thinking...haha...Now you're thinking 'He's bluffing'...But I'm not, Griffin, I promise you. I'm not. You have my word as a gentleman," though the term gentleman wasn't a very proper one for him.

"Ah well, I suppose we may as well get things started," his dark eyes scanned the room and came to a rest at an empty spot near a bust statue. Edward's heavy form rose up from the chair and he started for the spot, "Oh, Griffin, come on. I know you're here. I can see you. I've always been able to see you. Keeping quiet's no use."

The wall seemed to speak, "This...this isn't fair," with that there was a scuffling noise and the bust fell from it's stand and smashed on the floor.

"No, I suppose not," it didn't take much for him to reach out and grab the invisible man by the throat and sling him to the floor. Hyde knelt down next to his current prey and grabbed up a limb, "This is your arm, isn't it? No...No, my mistake. It's your leg," with a small bit of fumbling with the air, Hyde found the correct limb and applied pressure to it with his knee.

"Oh God...Oh God, Hyde, please don't--" the sound of crunching bone and screaming come from under Edward's knee, "Aaaa! Oh God, please, Hyde! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Hyde chuckled softly, "My dear chap, please don't apologize. No harm done, eh?" he hauled the man up to his feet and held him close with a meaty hand, "Up you come."

"Uhhhh...oh please, please don't kill me..."

The brute pulled the man under his arm like a sack of potatoes and dragged him over to the window. With his free hand he pulled the curtain aside, "Don't worry, Griffin, I won't. Not for ages. I just want to show you something," he smiled and maneuvered Hawley so that he could hold him up by the back of his neck. He pressed the man's face to the glass, "There. Take a look at that. London. Marvelous view, don't you think?" outside the window the city was in fire from the martians heat devices and the population going mad. Screaming could be heard from all corners and occasionally a frantic person would run about the streets.

"Nhuhuhuhn, please, Hyde, please..."

"Stop saying that! Stop saying please, you treachrous little shit!" with that the brute brought his hand back and slammed Griffin's head into the window. The glass smashed around his face, but not a drop of blood was to be seen, "You betrayed us all for a lot of space slugs, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

The damage to Hawley's body thus far was unknown to anyone but the two of them, but despite it the invisible man still lived and was vocal, "Aaa! Aa, God! Yes, yes I betrayed you..."

"Yes. You did. But that's not why I'm cross," Hyde could care less if a bunch of slugs wiped out the human race, "I'm cross because your treatment of Miss. Murray was...uncivil..." and Hyde would be the person to know what was uncivil in the world, "Get on the floor," he said sternly as he pulled Griffin back from the window and knelt down as again.

"Hyde, look, I--"

"Get on the floor," he yanked the man down below him and hoisted his backside up,"You know, Griffin, we're very lucky, you and I. I mean, look at all this," he motioned his hand around the room to the lovely setting. Books, a fire place, a large chair, the table covered with roses and wine bottles, "What more could we ask for, eh? Opulent surroundings...fine wines..." his hand moved to his own pants and began fumbling with the clasp. It only took Edward a few moments to pull them down around his knees and free his member, "...Romance..." to say it was large would be an understatement.

"Hyde? Hyde, good God, w-what are you...?" Hawley got his answer rather quickly as he felt the large tip pressing against his opening. Griffin was no stranger to sex or rape. After all, they'd found him in an all girl's school where the population of pregnant girls recently sky rocketed even without girls being allowed to leave the campus and no male staff members, "Aaaaaaaaa!"

"Unn. Oh, yes. Do you know, I can't remember the last time I felt so...chipper," Hyde ignored the screams of pain coming from below him, "This is the life, eh, Griffin?" he grunted a little as he pushed himself into the tight opening inch by slow inch, "This is the life."

Outside the library the world was going through hell, inside it Hyde was apparently having the time of his life. The brute brought much of his weight down onto the back of the invisible man, causing Griffin's good arm to collapse and him to be forced into an even more submissive position. To Edward making Hawley feel the worst pain in his life was the most fun he could have on a day like this.

"Isn't this wonderful, Griffin?" he chuckled and thrust rather hard, enjoying the feeling. Since the League had captured him he hadn't been able to express his more sexual side. Sure, he got plenty of violence, but the other members seemed highly against him going out and finding women through his usual means of rape. It wasn't that a woman hadn't shown interest in him, but it was that he didn't want them interested in him. Hyde much preferred rape, it felt better to him somehow. If a woman wanted it then she would act differently and Hyde felt that they might even not be as emotional during the action. He preferred people to hate him, it made things easier.

All Hawley could muster up at the moment was whimpers of pain and discomfort. The pain of his arm, face, and now being impaled was causing his vision to spot. He prayed he passed out for the simple fact that it would allow him to get out of this sooner, "Uhn...Hyde. Dear God..."

"Why don't you grovel? Grovel like you made Miss. Murray grovel," he frowned when he realized that Griffin was on the brink of becoming unconscious, "Oh no, we can't have that now. Come on, Griffin, perk up," Edward slipped his free hand down between the others legs and took a firm hold of the invisible member. He gripped it tightly and gave it a sharp tug, "Well, what have we here? I didn't think you enjoyed this sort of treatment, you always seemed more of a dandy to me," Hyde chuckled as he felt that Hawley's length was slightly hardened.

The hard tug made his eyes fling open and he cried out in pain, ignoring what the beast was saying, "God please..." this was not what he had in mind when he first went to those lumps of afterbirth and gave them the information to target the human guns and how to stop Nemo's ship. Griffin had thought the war would be quick and once the little slugs won he would be a king. It'd seemed so simple and all he'd had to do was smack that tart to the floor. How was he to know that Hyde would gain a form of 'caring' and set out to avenge the bitch. The monster's member pushed deep into him, tearing him open easily, "Aaaa! Hyde, I'm sorry!"

"You're not very good at groveling," Edward smirked and began to thrust harder. With a groan he came a little and quickly pulled out, "Oops...heh...I came a little. Sorry about that, Chap. Just got a bit overly excited. I keep forgetting that men are tighter than a whore's cunt," once he felt he'd settled a little he pushed back in and kept a slower pace.

Feeling Hyde's cum shooting inside him and then running down his legs felt disgusting. Sickening as it was he was willing to allow a normal man to do this more than he was Hyde. At least a normal man might not tear him so badly, "I'm..."

"Sorry?! Not good enough! Grovel as I fuck you like you made Miss. Murray! I could smell you all over her! You worthless whelp!" Griffin hadn't raped her, but Hyde believed he had and there was nothing Griffin could say to change his mind of that. Edward found her in a pool of her own blood and vomit, her body covered in the scent of Hawley's naked body. He would only believe that she'd been raped, "What did you make her say?! Tell me!"

"I...I...I didn't touch her...that way..." he whimpered as Hyde grabbed his member again and yanked it roughly, "I swear! I only hit her!" Hyde tugged it again and he cried out, "I made her say she was a stuck up tart! A stuck up tart!"

Edward growled as he slammed into the man's backside. Despite his reasoning for this, it felt rather good. It had been too long since he'd rammed another's body. Nemo and Bond refused to allow him to drag a screaming woman into his room. After a while his own hand became quite boring, he'd even resorted to going straight to sleep some nights. Hearing the other submit some made him leak again, "Damn it...I'm going to have to speed things up a bit. It's just been too long. I'll just have to find something else to entertain us next. After all, we have nearly two hours to kill before the pirate gets here with my dinner."

The brute sat up and looked around for a moment before setting his eyes on the table, "There we go," he slammed a fist into the floor, causing the table to rattle and one of the wine glasses to fall off and roll. With a smirk Edward smashed the glass with his hand, not even phased by the shards planting into his skin. This was nothing compared to what some women were able to do when they really didn't want it. In fact, he put his hand into the glass again and pushed down on it to get more inbedded pieces, "Ready to pass out, Griffin?" to ensure that the man stayed awake a little longer he stood up, easily holding the invisable man in place with his uninjured hand and carrying him over to the chair.

Hyde settled his form down into it and kept Hawley impaled on his member. He felt that it was time for a change of position, it might even help him to last a little longer. Smiling, he leaned up and bit down into Griffin's flesh, "Aaaa!" he knew not how to express his pain. Spots formed in front of his eyes again as he was moved. Hawley could swear he heard breaking glass and was fearful of what would happen. Soon, he hoped, he would pass out or die, "W-what are...you doing...?" he groaned in pain, his head falling to the side limply as he was lifted.

"Just a little bit of a wake up call for you. You seem sleepy," he smirked before placing his glass covered hand over Griffin's length and gripped hard, giving it a slow stroke. Almost instantly he felt the man's body to rigid and a wonderful scream of pain cry out near his ears, "Oh, that's wonderful," even though no blood or damage could really be seen, Hyde knew the extent of Hawley's injuries. Nothing excited Hyde more than knowing what he'd done. He carried the memories of all his victims and had used those many times to play with himself during his time with the League. This memory would be a fond one for him.

His hand pulled back and even though he couldn't see the blood he could feel it coating his hand. Edward smirked and brushed it, and the glass, off on his coat before settling both hands on each one of the invisible man's thighs, "I sure hope those slugs made it worth your while," a little too easily he pulled the man's thighs apart and gave a rough pull. Griffin's hips disjointed, the popping sound rang through the empty room just before the man cried in pain, "Owh...that feels nice. I've never been so deep before," without the hips to restrain him he was able to sink all the way in, "Scream again, Griffin, it sounds so lovely."

"God! Hyde! No more!" Hawley couldn't take it. No matter what he did to try and pass out and fall into blackness this ape managed to pull him back from it. When his hips were dislodged his body tightened up and he let out a roar. Not the worst pain he'd felt tonight, but one he'd never felt before in his life. Finally, his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Edward felt the body go limp in his arms and sighed, "Well, it was bound to happen eventually," he grunted before pushing the man from his lap and climbing down on top of him. He wasn't about to get this far without being finished off. It wasn't as much fun when they didn't react at all, but he could manage. A warm body was better than his cold hand, "There we go," he smirked as he slipped back inside and began to thrust rather violently.

It only took a few moments before the beast came. Filling Hawley's body with his seed, it leaked out around his member as he slowly pulled out. It felt good to get a release like that since he knew it would probably be his last for a long time. Despite being unconscious, Griffin groaned in pain as Hyde stood up and fixed his pants before going over to the window, "Just in time," he smirked as he saw the hansom cab pull up with Nemo in it.

Brute that he was made sure to crush Hawley's hand as he walked out of the room, ignoring the pants of pain behind him. Hyde fixed up his jacket before heading to the stairs to see Nemo and Samson standing not far away, "Marvelous. Do you know, I'm absolutely starving."

The dinner was going slowly with Hyde devouring everything in sight while the other two gentlemen ate from their small plates. Comments were made about Jekyll not being seen in some time and Hyde explaining his large appearance. It was rather simple actually. Hyde was sick of the doctor possibly being able to kill him or get him killed without his permission, so he just took over completely. It was easier that way. That way he could die when he wanted to.

Their talk came to a halt when Nemo noticed blood spots forming on the white shirt covering Hyde's broad chest, "Great gods. Hyde...you are wounded!" the sea captain stared in amazement as a massive amount of blood appeared from nowhere ont he brute's chest.

"Mhuhm? Oh...No. No, this isn't mine. This is Griffin's. It probably means he's just this moment passed away in the library," he stared down at his chest and then at the table cloth as blood started to form on it as well from the waving of his hands throughout the dinner and his messy eating habits, "Didn't I mention it?"

Samson stared in horror as blood formed everywhere, while Nemo stood up and stared at the ape, "The...the library?" with that he took off towards the book room, leaving the other two at the table.

"Huh. I say...that looks rather marvelous, doesn't it?" Edward smiled as he watched the blood form like ink running over the table, "Anyway, where was I?" he placed a bloody hand on his already bloody face, "Oh, yes, that's right. No restraints. That's why I'm so big," the library door could be heard slamming open from somewhere behind them, "So, Samson, do you still fancy you've killed kurds and pathans uglier than me?"

"Aaaaahnnn! HYDE!"

"Because, you know, I'd be willing to wager five pounds that you haven't," he smirked before lifting his wine glass and downing the drink before tossing the glass to the floor and grabbing up a chicken leg from his plate and crunching on the bone.


End file.
